A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of image processing for digital television and interactive TV.
B. Related Art
Television can show multiple images on the same screen. WO 00/10327 shows capturing and storing part of a displayed image from a television screen. The part of the work that is stored is a “snapshot,” i.e. a still image that constitutes an entire picture. Several snapshots can be combined to create a moving image. The document also shows enlarging, but not storing, a portion of an image